Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid
by atkins322
Summary: This story is a spinoff from the 1984 Movie Firestarter, this story takes place where Charlie goes on to publish her story to the New York Times, but there is a huge change of plans when she discovers that she has to defend a special child.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created, Story is rated M for language and violent nature.

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

Chapter .1 The Shop Ruins

It took at least most of the night to extinguish the massive blaze that destroyed the shop compound and other structures after Charlene got revenge after her father was killed by the shop's leader, Rainbird, she is now residing at the Manders residence for the time being.

Charlie: Thanks for having me here for at least another week until things settle down for me, the shop is in a huge ash heap now and full of burned corpses.

Irv: Sorry about your dad Charlie, he was a good person and is now watching over you and you did a huge favor by getting rid of those agents.

Norma: Well that settles that once and for all, those shop agents didn't know that they were messing with the wrong kid.

Charlie: Yeah, I'm supposed to have all of this put in the NY Times paper in a few days, but I'm afraid that will have to be delayed for a while.

Norma: What do you mean for a while Charlie?

Just then someone pulls up into the Manders driveway.

Irv: Hope that isn't another pathetic shop agent that is all we need, I'm pretty sure all of them are dead after what Charlie did last night.

Irv goes and gets his gun before walking to the front door.

Irv: Who are you and what are you doing on my property?

Leon: Hey Hey, put the gun away, I'm not who you think I am.

Charlie: Then prove yourself then!

Norma: Charlie, come back inside please, we don't need another inferno out heer.

Charlie: Sorry about that.

Irv: Oh come on in then, nice to meet you.

Leon: Hi Charlie, Iv'e heard about what the shop agents did to your dad, but you don't have to worry about me, I'm here to tell you about someone who desperately needs your help for the time being.

Charlie: Who would that be, hope it's not another shop freak.

Leon: It isn't Charlie, its a little boy no older than you, his name is Bobby, he lives in a house in the State Line community, but attends a school 14 miles from where he lives at.

Charlie: What about him, is there someone being mean to him, harming him in any hateful manner said Charlie in a concerned tone.

Leon: Pretty much yes, his teachers left a huge bruise on his wrist one day while they were teaching him measurements, he was doing everything correctly, but it wasn't meeting their seal of approval, so they grabed his arm and jerked it around in all manners, and its not only the teachers, quite a few other kids are involved as well.

Charlie: What?!, how could a school teacher do such stupid things, tell the NY Times this will have to wait I need a flight to S.C. ASAP.

Leon: Will get right to it, booking the flight right now, but you need to stay here and rest up with the Manders just for tonight, I will be back tomorrow to pick you up to take you to the airport.

Charlie: Okay, what time do I need to be ready?

Leon: 8:30 AM exact, but wake up at 7:00 at the least, that will give you enough time for showering and breakfast.

Charlie: Okay will do.

Meanwhile back at the shop ruins site, there were a couple of ultralight pilots flying overhead observing the damage.

Nester: Good God, all of this from just one child, we would land but there is no strip to touchdown on.

Ken: I don't think you would wan't to if you could, the smell of that would kill you, all we can do is drop our altitude some to get a closer look, I'd dropping to down to at least 150 feet AGL to get a better look at this.

I'm right behind you said Nester.

Nester: I can see the horse stable is gone as well, but Iv'e heard none of them were burned in the carnage, that kid did those horses a favor.

Ken: Also noticed a chared Bell 206 Jetranger down there as well as a 3 burned trails that form a perfect birds foot, Iv'e heard kill 2 birds with one stone, but this kid used the 3 bird method and there is nor just one, but 2 of these 3 trailed paths that stretches the length of 5 football fields, even the arched bridge that crosses that stream is gone.

Nester: Where do you think Charlie is at now, she could be anywhere by now.

Ken: Right now as far as I know she's at the Manders residence, a farm that they own, shes residing there until she can get to the NY Times to tell her side of the story.

Meanwhile the pilots landed back at the respective airfield and drove to the site to get more better observation and pictures of the destruction.

Holy crap, someone go and get some masks please this stench is killing us, said Nester.

Sure thing said one of the surviving shop agents named Maveric.

Maveric: I heard there have been a change of plans involving Charlie's visit to the Ney York Times to post her story in the local paper, but she's on a whole different mission now.

Nester: Huh?! What about?

Maveric: She's headed out to South Carolina first thing in the morning to help some kid named Bobby.

Ken: Who in the heck is Bobby.

Maveric: None of your buisiness jackass, now lets get these dead burned corpses out of here, including one stuck up in that willow behind you.

Nester: Hey, Hey, I'm not touching those disgusting dead bodies, the smoke that is still remaining from the ruins here is bad enough let alone the smell from burned flesh.

Maveric: Have it your way then, we will meet up with Charlie in South Carolina tomorrow afternoon on the next flight out, we will give her a head start.

Meanwhile back at the Manders residence Charlie was having dinner before getting ready to bathe and play a few games before bed.

Charlie: You sure can cook well Norma, this meal is wonderful.

Norma: Why thank you Charlie, glad you are enjoying it, but hurry up and get bathed before bed, but you can play a few short card games of Rummy with us.

Charlie: Sure, but you will have to show me how.

Norma: Sure Charlie.

Charlie: Okay just finished eating, now I'm ready for my bath.

Norma: Okay I'll get the water in the tub, but not too hot for you.

Charlie: Okay thanks.

Irv and Norma grab an unused deck of cards and placed them on the table while Charlie was bathing, so they can have them ready for a few short games before it was time for bed.

Charlie: Okay I'm all bathed and cleaned up.

Norma: Well I like the sleepwear you have, Lavender is my favorite color.

Charlie: Thanks, glad you love it, said Charlie with a huge smile.

Norma: Okay lets have our 3 quick games okay.

Charlie: Oh okay.

Charlie sat at the table and looked at the cards and there were 7 apiece for all three of them.

Norma: Okay the game is played like this, if you have any thing like 3 aces, 3 kings 3 jacks, queens or any number from 2 all the way to king in order you can lay those down and if you don't have any cards that you can play you lay those aside and draw from the deck.

Charlie: Sounds like fun to me.

Charlie played the 3 games and ended up winning 2 out of the 3

Charlie: Hahaha, I won 2 out of 3, but I let you 2 win as a way of saying thanks for letting me stay here until tomorrow.

Norma: Oh you're welcome dear, now its bedtime, its getting late and you need your rest because 7:00 AM comes quick.

Charlie: Okay, good night.

Norma tucked Charlie into bed and read to her before she and Irv went to bed also, but they talked a bit first

Irv: I imagine this kid that Charlie is supposed to help in South Carolina because some school has gone rouge, hope there aren't any shop people still existing, they would more likely catch the next plane out.

Norma: What makes you say that, Charlie wiped them out remember?

Irv: Yeah, but there is bound to be others that survived that huge inferno that the shop endured, hope nothing happens in South Carolina.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

Chapter .2 The Flight To South Carolina

The day finally came that Charlie was to visit South Carolina to help out a local kid that was being treated harsh by rogue teachers and a few other students.

Norma: Charlie, its 7:00 AM time to get up and ready for breakfast and ready to leave for the airport, Leon will be here very shortly.

Charlie: Oh I was just up and got out of the shower and dressed, I'm about to sit at the table.

Norma: Oh you remembered, just wait right there I will have your breakfast ready in a few minutes, shouldn't take long.

Irv: Well look who's up and awake.

Charlie: Good morning Irv:

Irv: Good morning to you Charlie, hope you rested well.

Charlie: I did, but suffered a nightmare from the other day, but was just a few minutes though.

Norma: Oh all will be fine Charlie, as for the huge favor you are to do for this kid named Bobby, his parents want to take you in to give you a special home, also Bobby would love to have a little sister as well.

Charlie: I don't know, but I have wanted a brother for a while.

Norma: Well you are about to get your wish Charlie.

Breakfast was finally finished and served for all 3 and plates placed on the table

Charlie, I like that pretty lavender colored plate, I prefer to eat out of that one.

Norma: Sure Charlie.

Charlie: Thanks Norma, you're so kind.

Irv: Best hurry and eat Charlie, Leon will be here any minute by now.

Norma: Its only 7:25, give her time to eat Irv.

Charlie: This is the best morning meal Iv'e eaten, you all know how to cook well.

Norma: Glad you like it Charlie.

Charlie, Before I leave, I have a special thankyou gift to give you all.

Charlie grabbed a piece of plyboard that was 2ft by 1ft and 1 cm thickness that had the words Thanks with love Charlie M that was singed and carved out into it.

Norma: Why thanks Charlie, where did you get this?

Charlie: I made it myself, I took an old chisel and heated it up using my pyro ablilities and burned the words in to it and scraped the chared part out, all you have to do is paint it.

Norma: Oh Leon is here Charlie, its time for you to leave dear.

Charlie: Oh Leon, you're here.

Leon: Yeah, are you ready Charlie, we have a long flight ahead of us, well it will take 2 hours at the most to get to South Carolina.

Charlie: I'm ready, good bye Irv and Norma, take care, don't forget me and write to me.

Norma: Will do Charlie.

Charlie gave both a huge hug before leaving, she was even crying as well.

Norma: Oh now everything will be fine Charlie.

Charlie: Oh sorry, its just that I'm kinda scared of this new place that I'll be residing at with these people Iv'e never seen.

Leon: All will be fine Charlie, you ready now?

Charlie: Yes I'm ready Leon.

Charlie got into the car with Leon and the both headed to the nearest airport to catch the first flight out to South Carolina.

Leon: We will fly to Greenville SC then take a taxi the rest of the way to the residence to where Bobby lives at, don't worry, I'll pay the fare for the ride there.

Charlie: Greenville SC never heard of the place, is it a huge city?

Leon: Its a pretty decent sized city yes, it sits to the west of Spartanburg County.

Charlie: Spartanburg County? Sounds like a nice place to visit to me.

Leon: It is, But the place we will visit is located in a house on a street by the name of Big Island Rd.

Charlie: Big Island Rd? where about is that located at.

Leon, It is a road that only a small section of spans Spartanburg County, most of it spans Polk County NC and ends at almost Forest City NC.

Charlie and Leon finally arrived at the designated airport and booked the first flight out.

Leon: When does the first flight leave out, we are in a hurry and need to get to Greenville ASAP.

Okay just pay this amount and you both have a seat until you are called to board the next plane out, said the Airline clerk.

Leon: Okay thanks, lets have a seat over here until we are called.

Just then the flight number for the plane that both Leon and Charlie was to board was called out and they grabbed their belongings and boarded the plane.

Charlie: This plane looks nice, but smaller than the rest.

Leon, this is a smaller Learjet, its faster than the larger aircraft, it will get us there quicker in like and hour and a half.

Charlie: Sounds great to me, are there any food and drinks on this flight?

Leon: There is one or 2 flight attendants here that will offer us something, here comes one of them now.

Deanna: Hi, can we get you anything, I'm one of the flight attendants for this flight.

Charlie: Yes, I would like a soda please.

Leon: I would as well make that a 7-Up.

Just then the other attendant called out and announced that the plane would be taking off in a few minutes.

Other flight attendant: Passengers please remain in your seats we are prepared to take off and while we are in the air you are free to move about the cabin.

The flight that both Leon and Charlie were on finally left for Greenville and was now 50 miles from where they left, but all was not to be when 7 surviving shop agents walked in and booked another flight.

Flight Clerk: Yes may I help you 7 with something.

Yes, we need to board the next flight out of here to Greenville South Carolina please.

Flight Clerk: I'm afraid you will have to wait 2 hours for the next flight out to that destination.

What?! What do you mean 2 hours, we are in persuit of a young girl and a guy by the name of Leon who are almost in Greenville right now, snapped one of the shop agents.

Calm it down you moron said Nester, we will get there when we get there, by the way there is a flight already for Greenville right now, look at the screen over there.

Ken: Here we will board this flight we see coming in right now, here is the fare money.

The 7 agents boarded the next flight out and took their assigned seats, but had other plans in mind on this flight.

Ken: Okay when this plane is in the air, we distract the flight attendants while 2 of you make your way to the cockpit and take the pilots hostage and chase down that other plane that just left, got it.

Got it whispered Marcus.

The plane that the 7 shop agents finally departed and left for Greenville, but the plane that Charlie and Leon were on had just touched down in Greenville.

Leon: Okay Charlie were here.

Charlie: This place looks nice, first time Iv'e been here.

Leon: It is, they have a fancy mall too, but we have to be on our way to this kid's house.

Charlie: Yeah forgot about that, where is the taxi?

Leon: Oh taxi over here.

Leon and Charlie got into the back seat of the taxi that just pulled up next to a diner they were standing at.

Taxi Driver: Where to?

Leon: Can you take us to this location on this map?, its this address on Big Island Rd.

Taxi Driver: I'm afraid I can't go all the way out of town into rural areas, furthest I can take you is Spartanburg, but here is some money to rent a vehicle with to get where you need to be.

Leon: Thanks, appreciate it.

Charlie: Wow, I get to see what this city looks like.

Leon: Yes, its a decent sized city.

Taxi Driver: What is this here about that child with you in the back seat.

Leon: She is going to help out another child that is being treated harshly by 3 or 4 school personell and a few students as well.

Taxi Driver: How she going to do that?

Leon: Can't tell you that, the ability this girl with me has is a top secret.

Taxi Driver: Oh, sorry about that.

Charlie: Oh its okay, just get us to Spartanburg please.

Meanwhile back on the other plane.

Ken: You're not going to believe this, but I heard that the plane that those 2 were on has done landed, its too late to take the pilots hostage and chase them down, well have to wait until we are on the ground.

Why the hell didn't we leave earlier snapped Marcus.

I don't know said Ken in a hateful tone.

Well, we will find them sooner or later when we have landed and rented a vehicle.

Sure thing said another shop agent.

Charlie and Leon have just arrived in Spartanburg and rented a vehicle to finish their trip to the location where Bobby lived at.

Charlie: This town looks pretty, but we need to be more focused on getting to this kid's house than sight seeing.

Leon: You're right about that, we need to get a move on.

Charlie and Leon rented the vehicle and started off towards Polk County NC.

Charlie: I like this nice scenery here, its very pretty to look at.

Leon: It is, you will like where this kid lives at Charlie, also try to get along with his other family okay?

Charlie: Okay, I'll try to anyway.

Leon: Good, glad to hear that, His parents adopted him back in 1981, and their names are Clyde and Esta Atkins, also there are 3 others staying there as well Esta's sister Ruby and her husband Hollis along with Roy, which is one of Esta's biological sons.

Charlie: She must have a huge family doesn't she?

Leon: She sure does, I'm pretty sure you will like it there, and by the way we are almost at the place Charlie, we just turned off on Big Island Rd, but we will cross the NC border because I said earlier this road only covers a tiny section of Spartanburg County.

Charlie: This road is kinda rough, why is that.

Leon: Its a dirt gravel road, they are like that.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

 **Local Charlie Helps A Chesnee Kid**

Chapter.3 Charlie Meets Bobby

Leon and Charlie finally arrived at where Bobby resided and got out and introduced themselves

Charlie: They live in this small old house with a big field behind them?

Esta: Hello, you must be the one who brought this kid to help out my adopted son.

Leon: That is correct Mrs Atkins, and this is Charlie she will be the one helping him out.

Esta: Nice to meet you Charlie, how are you.

Charlie: I'm doing well, nice house you living in here, I like places such as this.

Bobby: Mom, who is this little blonde girl with bluish green eyes?

Esta: Bobby this is Charlie, she's going to be doing you a huge favor, also we have a special surprise involving her.

Charlie: Hi Bobby, how are you its nice to meet you

Bobby: I'm fine, and it is nice to meet you as well too

Charlie: This is a nice small house you have here.

Bobby: Were just renting it for now, we plan to move to another place soon, it is located in Cherokee County, a little over 4 miles from Chesnee.

Charlie: Oh, I imagine it will be more bigger than this one.

Bobby: Oh it will be, it is a large farmhouse that is a slate blue color and has a wrap around porch, it also has a few large oak trees and a cedar in front, also a cherry tree in the back.

Clyde: Who might this young lady be.

Bobby: Dad, I'd like you to meet Charlie, she is the one who is going to help me about these mean school personnel and a few other students for that matter.

Clyde: Oh nice to meet you Charlie, how are you.

Charlie: I'm fine, nice to meet you too Mr Atkins.

Leon: Charlie I'd like for you to come into the living area and lets discuss a few things about how you are going to do this for Bobby.

Charlie: Sure thing said Charlie while entering the living room.

Leon: Charlie, the way this is going to work, you will have to be enrolled in the same school as Bobby.

Charlie: You mean I have to attend school with him, what is the name of the school?

Bobby: Its Carlisle Elementary, its located off of Parris Bridge Rd. and its at least around 10 miles from here.

Charlie: Why so far to have to go to school.

Bobby: It's a long story, but when my parents enroll you to be in my class, you will see what torture I have to go through.

Ruby: Who is this pretty child?

Charlie: My name is Charlie Mcgee, and your name?

Ruby: My name is Ruby Atkins, I'm Esta's sister and this is my husband Hollis.

Charlie: Oh hi Hollis, how are you today, nice to meet you, said Charlie with a huge smile.

Hollis: I'm doing well, nice to meet you Charlie, I know you will like it here, we care a lot about Bobby.

Leon: Well I have to get back to where I need to be, here is the registration forms for Charlie to attend school with Bobby and here are some supplies for her as well.

Esta: Thanks, we will take her with Bobby first thing in the morning when he wakes up for school.

Leon: Okay I will be on my way I have to get back to Virginia, Charlie, come here and give me a hug before I leave.

Charlie: Sure thing Leon said Charlie as she ran towards the fron entrance.

Charlie: Bye Leon, and thanks for bringing me here.

Leon: You're very much welcome Charlie.

Leon left and went back to Virginia and Bobby and Charlie talked for a while and did some neat things.

Esta: Its kinda cold in here, could someone get some wood to place in the wood stove and build a fire.

Bobby: I'll bring in some, Charlie would you like to help me please.

Charlie: Yes sure Bobby, I imagine those logs are heavy.

Esta: Thanks, Bobby, you're a sweet boy.

Bobby: You're welcome mom, I'd do anything for you.

Esta: I know son.

Esta: Clyde be putting some wood in the wood stove and get some fire going to heat this house up.

Clyde: Sure thing, but I need something to light some paper with.

Clyde placed the paper and pine starter in first then some logs, but didn't know about Charlie's special power to harness fire.

Charlie: Hi Mr Atkins, I can help you with that fire.

Esta: How are you going to do that dear, Clyde has been hunting for some matches.

Charlie: He won't be needing any matches or lighter, just watch this.

Charlie stood in front of the opening of the wood stove and stared at the wood, just then the wood began to smoke and make a crackling noise.

Esta: Okay, how is this happening?

Just then the wood pile in the stove ignited and caught up.

Bobby: Wow, Charlie did you did that, that was awesome.

Charlie: If you are wondering, how I managed to do that, I have a special ability called pyrokenesis, its an ability to start fires at will as well as extiguish them, but its also a dangerous condition I have as well because it can get out of hand.

How did you get that ability said both Bobby's parents and Ruby.

Charlie: I don't know if you've heard about this, but my original parents were injected with a drug called Lot 6.

Esta: Lot 6 never heard of that.

Charlie: Yes, it can cause any type of super ability such as pyrokenesis,telekenesis, my real dad had that, my mom it did effect her all that much, but both my parents are dead because of the shop agents, my dad was killed by a man named John Rainbird, this took place in a horse stable, but I took them out with what I just lit that wood stove with, but on a much larger scale.

Sorry to hear that Charlie, I feel sorry for you and your parents said Bobby who was now crying.

Charlie: Hey don't cry, I'm fine now, I have you as a special friend for now.

Esta: How about calling him your adoptive brother Charlie.

Charlie: Huh, what do you mean by that calling him brother.

Esta: We just adopted you, we have custody papers from Leon for us to take you in.

Charlie: You mean I am Bobby's sister now.

Clyde: That is correct Charlie, you will be Bobby's sibling from here on out.

Charlie: You here that Bobby, I'm your sister now, what do you think.

Bobby: I think its cool to have you as a sister, even more cool for how you started that fire in the wood stove.

Charlie: Yes that was kinda neat, but I only use that as a last resort.

Bobby showed Charlie all of his personal items as well as her new room where she would sleep, he even showed her outside too.

Bobby: Charlie, I forgot to introduce you to 2 other people that is part of my family.

Charlie: Who are they?

Bobby: Come you'll see.

Charlie followed Bobby back into the house.

Bobby: Charlie I would like you to meet John, well his real name is James Meadows, but we nicknamed him John, he doesn't talk plain, he has down syndrome.

Charlie: Oh sorry to hear that, who is the other person.

Bobby: This is Roy, he is one of my moms other sons and my brother by adoption, she also has another named Ronald.

Roy: Nice to meet you Charlie.

Charlie: Nice to meet you as well.

Bobby, Charlie and the rest of the family ate dinner that night before going to bed, because Bobby had to get up for school the next day as well as Charlie had to be registered in the same school, but Bobby's days of being treated harshly would end soon.

Bobby: Well I have to get ready for bed Charlie, I had a wonderful time introducing you to my family, but I have way more than that, mind if I show you your room?

Charlie: No not at all, where is it?

Bobby: Come with me.

Charlie followed Bobby to her room where she would sleep for the next 2 months before moving to Cherokee County where they would be living in a more spacious farm house that was located across from a small gas station.

Charlie: Wow, I like this room thanks.

Bobby: Glad you do, it maybe small, but it will have to do until we rent the house I was telling you about.

Charlie: I'll keep my bookbag next to the wardrobe with all of my other clothing as well as my other items.

Bobby: That will be fine, I imagine that pyramid paperweight is one of them.

Charlie: It is, would you like to look at it.

Bobby: Sure, I like to look at cool objects.

Charlie: Okay, here it is, its kinda heavy because its 6 inches wide at the base and 5 inches tall.

Bobby: Whoa that is heavy for a paperwight, you won't have to worry about your homework being blown away.

Charlie: I know right said Charlie laughing.

Bobby: Well, here is your paperweight back, its pretty though.

Charlie: It is thanks, glad you like it and its a light blue color like my shirt that I'm wearing.

Bobby: Well It's getting late, we better get to bed, because tomorrow is the big day for you to be registered at where I go to school.

Charlie: Okay, goodnight Bobby.

Bobby: Goodnight to you too Charlie.

Clyde: Bobby are you coming to bed?

Bobby: Just now doing that Dad.

Esta: You have to get up early tomorrow both you and Charlie.

Bobby: I know mom, goodnight.

Esta: Goodnight to you also son.

Bobby and his family went to bed because he and Charlie had to get up at 6:30 AM the next morning so Charlie could be registered.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

 **Chapter.4 The New Student In Class**

Morning had finally come and Clyde and Esta called for both Bobby and Charlie to get out of bed and get dressed and eat before leaving for School.

Bobby: Charlie, you awake, time to get up, today is the day you get enrolled at where I attend school.

Charlie: Oh right, forgot about that, thanks for reminding me.

Esta: You 2 hurry up and eat, so Clyde can take the both of you to school, you don't want to be late.

Bobby: Mom, I'm about halfway finished with my frosted flakes and Charlie has done finished already.

Clyde: Place those bowls in the sink to be washed and run and get in the car, Bobby being late is the last thing we want.

Bobby and Charlie got into Clyde's vehicle with Charlie in the back seat, because Bobby sat up front.

Bobby: You will get to see what this school looks like, its an average sized one story building, you can see the cafeteria from the front left side of it, also it has 7 small portable classrooms as well.

Charlie: Sounds like a great school to me.

Bobby: I don't know about it being great, Iv'e been snapped at and scolded so many times it isn't a laughing joke, even had red marks on my wrist where my teacher gripped to tight on them, here take a look.

Charlie: Looks like abuse to me, I'll show them.

Clyde: You both ready?

Ready said both Charlie and Bobby.

Clyde left the house and reached about 3 miles from where the school was.

Bobby: See that water tower in the distance, that is where the school is located, I feared that thing for like 2 months now, not the tower itself, but what is inside that building next to the tower.

Charlie: I see, these teachers must be desperate to torture as many students as possible.

Bobby and Charlie finally arrived at the school and ot out and went in.

Louise Turner: Good morning, and who is this cute blonde headed little girl with you, is she a new student?

Clyde: Yes, we are having her enrolled here and she will be in Bobby's class.

Louise Turner: You mean Mrs Ford and Petty's Class?

Clyde: Yes that is the one.

Louise Turner: Come this way and fill out some paperwork and Bobby, you go on to Mrs Ford's room before you get late.

Bobby: Sure thing Mrs Turner.

Mrs Ford: Oh there you are Bobby, Have a seat and get started on your morning worksheet.

Bobby sat down at his desk and got started along with everyone else, but before they could begin, Mrs Ford interupted with an announcement.

Mrs Ford: I have an announcement to make, we have a new student that will be here in any minute from now, so please introduce yourselves, her name is Charlie.

Just then Charlie entered the room of Mrs. Ford and Mrs Petty.

Mrs Petty: So you must be the new kid here, welcome to Carlisle Elementary, I know you will like it here, here is your place over here beside Bobby.

Charlie sat down next to Bobby, but could feel the evil that radiated from the room that she was in.

Mrs. Ford: Charlie, here is what we work on each morning and afternoon, we do the top half for now and the bottom half later today.

Everyone got back to doing their morning sheet before handing them over, but Mrs Ford noticed that Charlie's paper was slightly warm to the touch.

Charlie your paper seem kinda warm, you aren't ill are you? said Mrs. Ford.

Charlie: No not at all, why.

Mrs. Ford: Well your paper seems warm, well it must just be me then.

After everyone handed over their paper, it was time for everyone to do their math, which was done with a textbook and a sheet of paper Charlie also noticed the small pieces of paper taped to the upper left corner of each student's desk.

Charlie: What is these small pieces of paper for that is taped to each student's desk?

Mrs. Petty: Those are for each subject that we do, is it any of your concern why its there, said Mrs. Petty in a rough tone.

Just then Charlie became upset and the room temperature began to increase a little.

Ashley Reynolds: Either its me or someone turned the heat up a good bit, it got warm for a second or 2.

Mrs. Ford: The heat will do that when it first turns on, then will drop to a normal temperature.

It finally came the time for everyone to go out for recess and play, which lasted 20 some odd minutes.

Charlie: Bobby, you were correct, this place is not where you belong, I will put a stop to these pathetic staff.

Bobby: I know, all they care about is themselves and insulting other students, I am the nicest one in the whole group, but still get treated like garbage.

Samuel Connard: Well look who we have here, if it isn't Bobby the scaredy cat.

Bobby: Samuel that is enough, I don't want anything to do with you, now go on.

Samuel: You just listen here dammit, you are going to climb that jungle gym and stand at its top.

Charlie: What did you just call my brother you scumbag, do that again and you'll regret it, and you can't force my brother to do anything.

Samuel: Oh well look who we have here guys, James, Avery, come over here and take a look at the blonde haired kid that is protecting Bobby.

James: So, you are defending Bobby huh you little tramp.

Charlie: I'm warning the 3 of you all, you don't know what I am capable of.

Of what said the 3 laughing.

Charlie of this you 3 freaks, how about a little serious heat.

Just then Charlie's hair began to glow a reddish orange color and the air surrounding the 3 bullies James, Avery and Samuel began to grow hotter.

James: Uh whats going on guys, why is it extremely warm out here in the middle of Autumn, and why is my clothes smoking

Samuel: Someone help my skin is burning, ouch, ouch.

Bobby: Charlie that is enough with the pyro ability.

Just then Charlie stopped the ability and the air became normal again.

Avery: You haven't seen the last of us, I have 1st degree burns from what your sister did!

Bobby: Well that will teach you to mess with me, do it again and the both of us would be willing to break out the smores.

Charlie: You heard him, now lets head back to class before lunch, recess is over.

Mrs. Petty: Samuel, how did you get severly burned like that, I know it isn't Summer, and its only 40 degrees out here.

Samuel: If I said it, you wouldn't believe me.

All of the student went back to the portable classroom and did an assignment before heading out to lunch, but during the session, Bobby was once again being treated harshly over a math assignment.

Mrs. Ford: Bobby, come here at once and look at these answers, you have at least 5 of these correct, go back and fix the other 20!

Bobby slowly walked back to his desk and began to correct the answers, but was trying to figure out the what the correct answer was for each math problem.

Mrs. Ford: Bobby hurry it up we haven't got all day, do your assignment instead of sitting there like a knot on a damn log.

Charlie: Oh tell me she did not curse at you Bobby, said Charlie softly.

Mrs. Petty: Hey you over there in the denim jacket and light blue shirt, shut your mouth and pay attention to your own work and let Bobby do his own, what he does is none of your pathetic business.

Charlie: Some day you will regret this, you evil witch of a teacher.

Mrs. Petty: What did you call me you little brat?!

Just then Mrs. Petty walked over to snatch up Charlie by the wrist, but didn't know that Charlie had surrounded herself with a fiery shield.

Yeoooccchhhh, Dammit, you little twerp, you singed the heck out of my hand!

Charlie: Yes, I did that, keep messing with me and Bobby, and you both will be incinerated.

Just then Mrs. Vicky Bishop walked into the room and made a statement.

Mrs. Vicky Bishop: Is that so Charlie, unless you know, Mrs. Ford is pregnant with her daughter Lindsey, She will be leaving for the hospital tomorrow for several weeks and I and Mrs Petty will be substituting for her.

Bobby: Didn't know that, I was wondering why she looked like she had some weight.

Mrs. Vicky Bishop: Well now you know, so me and Mrs. Petty will be taking over for her until she can rest, and I wan't all of you to be on your best behavior.

Got it, said most of the class exept Bobby and Charlie.

It finally was lunch time and everyone left to go eat.

Samuel: Wonder what we are having, hope it isn't nothing terrible.

James: Shut up Sam, we eat what is served to us or do without.

Everyone finally arrived in the cafeteria and waited in line for their plates, Bobby was the 4th one to receive his plate, Charlie was next.

Charlie: Come on Bobby, you can sit down with me.

Bobby: Thanks, lets take these 2 seats away from the others, that way we can be where its at least a bit peaceful.

Mrs. Petty: Hey, why are you two way the heck over here instead of with the other students?!

Bobby: We came over here because it was a little quieter.

Mrs. Petty: I don't care what you say, get you stupid self back over there, you too young lady.

Bobby: Come on Charlie, lets get back to where the other students are so Mrs. Petty here won't have a T-Rex.

Mrs. Petty: You are pushing your luck too damn far young lady, you want a good spanking by Mr Broome!

Charlie: That paddle will be ashes before he licks me with it.

Bobby: You are in for a rude awakening you old hag, because I will tell my dad what you have been doing to me and how you've been treating both me and Charlie.

Mrs. Bishop: What is your dad going to do about that.

Charlie: You will see first thing tomorrow morning, you will feel the ultimate wrath.

Mrs. Winstead: Oh threats huh, oh we are soooo scarrreeeeddd.

Charlie: Just wait, you won't even last.

Bobby, Charlie and the other students finished eating and went back to the portable classroom and finished up a final assignment, but Charlie showed the teachers what she meant.

Mrs. Petty: Okay everyone give me your papers before leaving, starting with you Charlie.

Charlie hands Mrs. Petty a dark chared paper which shocked the whole class.

Mrs. Petty: How did this paper get burned, I know there is no heat source around here other than the central heat and it can't burn paper.

Charlie: Yeah, take a good look at it, that is just the tip of the iceberg for this place.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

 **Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid**

Chapter.5 Bobby Explains The Bullying Teachers, A Plan And A New Pyro Family Member.

Bobby & Charlie just got home from school that day, but it was no fun day for the both of them as Bobby was upset that day and came indoors crying.

Ruby: What is wrong with Bobby, some bully gang up on him?

Charlie: No, it was a good bit of both, Bobby was not lying when he said those teachers were evil, they are beyond that and must be stopped.

Clyde: I'll do something about it, they have no right to be threatening my son, I'll tell them what I think tomorrow.

Esta: Bobby, can you tell me what they did.

Bobby: Yes mom, they called both of us pathetic and worthless, how could they do that.

Esta: I don't know, but something has to be done about these hateful staff.

Bobby: Me and Charlie will think up some plans and I have the first idea, with her ability she will show them.

Charlie: Sure will, they will get what is coming to them, come into my room Bobby, we will discuss the plan.

Bobby walked into where Charlie slept and they made out the plans, while Esta,Clyde,Ruby and the rest talked out their own plans.

Bobby: Okay what is the plan for me?

Charlie: Bobby, brace yourself for tomorrow because this will be rough because your dad is going to be going off on those 2 teachers, but I will tell him to go back to the car and drive a good distance from this, because it will be catastrophic.

Bobby: Whoa, what do you mean by that?

Charlie: You are about to gain what I have.

Bobby: Huh, how is that possible, you are the only one who inherited pyrokenesis, from your real parents.

Charlie: I know, but here is something that I have, I want you to take this small vial of lot 6 and pour it into what you will be drinking along with dinner tonight, It's a sweetened version of it so it won't taste bad.

Bobby: Where is it at?

Charlie: Its right here, as well as a tablets that melt, the tablets taste like pineapple, but they will enhance your ability to do amazing abilities.

Bobby: Which one gives pyro abilities, wind abilities, etc,etc.

Charlie: This hot cinnamon lot 6 tablet will give you the ability for fire, cool mint for cryokenesis, spearmint for aerokenesis, that is wind manipulation, as well as over 150 other types of ability, but you can choose which one.

Bobby: I will take those cinnamon tablets, since I want to take a part in scorching these evil staff.

Charlie: Okay, cinnamon it is, you can also use liquid I have here, just put 5 drops into whatever you drink, tea, soda, water, whatever.

I'll take the liquid in the 4oz container.

Charlie: Good thinking, oh I forgot there is a more powerful version of this, you want this instead, it may be a bit more spicy, but it will enhance your ability in less than 10 minutes.

Bobby: Yes give me that one instead.

Charlie: I figured you would change your mind said Charlie with a huge smile.

Bobby: Thanks, you are the best sister I could imagine having.

Charlie: You're very much welcome Bobby, but remember 5 drops of that when we have dinner.

Just then Charlie hugged Bobby and the 2 went back into the living room where Clyde, Esta and the rest who were having a conversation.

Clyde: I'll tell you one thing, they will pay tomorrow, I'm not joking with those scoundrels.

Esta: Clyde shut your big mouth, you want to get locked up for going in there and starting a war with those teachers.

Ruby: Yeah start a scene in a classroom, now that is a bright idea.

Hollis: Leave me out of this, I don't want no part of it.

Later that evening, Esta started to prepare dinner and Bobby went and grabbed the lot 6 cinnamon solution that Charlie gave to him.

Clyde: Bobby, what is in that bottle you have there?

Bobby: Oh its nothing, just something that was given to me.

Clyde: Oh, okay just wondering what it was.

Charlie: I discussed our plan with what Bobby will do tomorrow, and I may need all of you to come with us tomorrow, but stay a safe distance from the building, because it will not be a pleasant sight, believe me.

Clyde: What?, what do you mean all of us come.

Charlie: Just do please.

Clyde: Okay, will do it, I'll tell Esta and the others.

Charlie: Thanks Mr. Atkins, your son will be in safe hands as well as me, I can promise you that, also you will notice a difference in your son after dinner.

Clyde: Difference, what difference.

Charlie: You'll see.

Just then Esta called everyone to the dinner table to eat

Esta: Okay its ready, everyone come and eat while its still warm.

Bobby: Right away said Bobby as he raced to the kitchen.

Charlie: Hey wait for me.

Ruby: Me as well, I'm starving here.

Everyone sat down and said grace before anything was served.

Esta: Bobby here is your plate, you can put what you want on it.

Charlie: I would like some of those fried potatoes too, as well as some of that okra and green beans and a couple chicken tenders.

Esta: Sure thing Charlie.

Bobby: Where is the soda at mom, I would like a sundrop.

Esta: They are in the cabinet next to the fridge.

Bobby: Thanks said Bobby as he went and grabbed one.

Charlie: Here I put some ice in your glass, I imagine those drinks must be hot for not being in the fridge, also now is the time to pour 5 drops of that lot 6 solution in your soda.

Bobby: Right, but how do I do that without someone seing this stuff?

Charlie: Hand me your drink quick.

Charlie quickly put the 5 drops of the lot 6 cinnamon into Bobby's Sundrop.

Charlie: Here stir this quickly please.

Bobby: Sure, thanks said Bobby who was stiring the soda in a quick fasion.

Esta: Bobby, why are you stirring that soda with the spoon handle?

Bobby: Oh I was just melting the ice mom.

Esta: Oh, okay.

Bobby: These fried potatoes sure are yummy, how do you like them Charlie?

Charlie: They are delicious, now take a sip of that Sundrop.

Bobby: Sure thing, have to see what this tastes like.

Bobby took an average sized sip, and noticed the hot cinnamon taste.

Bobby: Whoa, that is spicy.

Esta: What is spicy, nothing spicy except the chicken tenders.

Bobby: Whoa, I felt a very warm sensation come over me, but its not that bad.

Charlie: You're doing fine Bobby, just finish off the soda and what is in your plate.

Bobby: Sure, its not all that bad.

Ruby: Is it me or is Bobby's hands glowing a hot red color?

Hollis: You're seeing stuff, there is nothing wrong with Bobby.

Everyone finally finished eating, but didn't realize that Bobby's pyro abilities have just started

Esta: I'll be cleaning up the kitchen and Bobby you and Charlie can go in the living room and watch TV.

Charlie: But its kinda cold in there, despite a little fire in the wood stove.

Bobby: I'll fix that.

Charlie: Are you sure you want me to do that instead of you, I need to teach you how that ability is done Bobby.

Bobby: Yes you are right.

Charlie: I knew you would agree.

Charlie opened the wood stove door and did her pyro ability on it to make the fire hotter before tossing in a few logs.

Charlie: Mr Atkins, you said you wanted to know what the difference is in Bobby, well you're about to see that.

Charlie: Bobby come here for a moment, I wan't you to hold both of your hands about 6 inches apart, and focus on creating a ball of fire and make it stationary.

Ruby: Oh come on that is impossible for someone to do.

Charlie: Ruby, let him concentrate please.

Ruby: Okay.

Bobby held his hands apart 6 inches and focused until a bright orange orb appeared and started making a roaring flame sound.

Charlie: You're doing well Bobby, almost there.

Just then the orb was surrounded by flames and suspended in mid air.

Clyde: I do not believe what I am seeing here, Bobby, you can ward off those rogue teachers, both you and Charlie.

Just then Esta finished up the dishes and walked only to discover the 6.5" fireball in Bobby's hand.

Esta: Hey, hey, whats going on here, said Esta with a frightened voice.

Charlie: Okay Bobby make it vanish.

Bobby: Okay sure thing, this ball of flame is intense.

Bobby extinguished the flame ball before running around in excitement over his new ability.

Charlie: Hey Bobby, no need to get excited, this is only to be used when needed.

Esta: Okay, how did my son managed to do that, I know Charlie can, but Bobby?

Charlie: If I tell you, hope you won't be too upset about it, I gave Bobby a safe form of a cinnamon flavored lot 6 solution which he put into what he was drinking, me and him will be in on the action of giving these rogue teachers a taste of their just deserts.

Clyde: Well anyway Charlie, be sure to train him good with that ability.

Charlie: Will do, sorry if the flaming ball of fire scared some of you.

Clyde: Oh that is fine, just make him be careful fire is destructive and Me, Esta and the rest of us will be parked at least 2 miles from about what is about to happen.

Charlie: That is a safe enough distance, good thinking Mr. Atkins.

Well it was almost time for bed, but Charlie had Bobby to practice doing a little more pyro training before it was bed time.

Charlie: Bobby, I want you to lightly scorch this piece of cardboard I have laying in this metal box.

Bobby: Sure thing Charlie as Bobby grabbed the piece of cardboard and layed in in the box.

Charlie: Okay, focus on the cardboard and get one spot warm enough to leave a scorched mark.

Bobby focused on the cardboard and it started to turn brown in the center, but smoke started to emit from it.

Charlie: Okay Bobby, slow down a bit I see smoke coming from the cardboard.

Bobby: Whoa, sorry about that.

Charlie: Its okay, just concentrate on not getting it too hot, lets try one last time.

Bobby: Okay said Bobby who grabbed another piece of cardboard.

Charlie: I want you to scorch your mom's name into this one, but try to keep the heat low enough.

Bobby focused on the second piece of cardboard and slowly wrote his mom's name into it.

Charlie: You're doing fantastic Bobby, you're almost done with it.

Bobby: Hey I did it.

Charlie: I knew you could, now show it to your mom, but be careful, wave it around to cool it off a bit.

Bobby: Hey mom, I have something to show you.

Esta: What is it Bobby?

Bobby: This is for you mom, hope you like it.

Esta: I love it Bobby, thanks.

Bobby: Your welcome mom.

Charlie: I tought him how to do that.

Esta: Well anyway he done a great job on it, now I think its time for him and you to get ready for bed, its getting late.

Charlie: Sure thing Mrs. Atkins.

Charlie: Come on Bobby, time for us to get ready for Bed, we have a huge mission ahead of us tomorrow.

Bobby: Okay Charlie, good night and will see you tomorrow.

Everyone went to bed that evening because the next day was the day that those teacher would taste of their own medicine.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

 **Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid**

Chapter.6 The School Receives A Destructive Surprise & A Visit To The New Residence

Morning finally came and it meant today was the big day that Bobby, Charlie and the rest of the other family members were going to show these teachers what Bobby & Charlie were capable of doing.

Esta&Clyde: Bobby time to gey up and get dressed, you too Charlie.

Bobby: Charlie, its morning, time to get up and get dressed and eat breakfast quick because today is the big day.

Charle: Oh forgot about that, coming right away.

Bobby got up and got dressed and fixed both him and Charlie a bow of Cocoa Puffs.

Charlie: Oh you fixed cereal for the both of us, how nice of you Bobby.

Bobby: I decided I was craving some Cocoa Puffs, you can choose another cereal type if you don't like those.

Charlie: No, don't do that, I like cereal such as this.

Bobby: Thanks, glad you like it, I'll get the milk for you.

Charlie: Thanks.

Bobby: Mom,Dad, Ruby, what are you all going to eat, you all need to eat something before we leave, I don't want you all to be hungry.

Esta: I'll fix me some eggs right quick with some toast and for everyone else.

Bobby: I'm about finished anyways, I'll place my bowl in the sink, Charlie, you about finished over there?

Charlie: Yes, I just have a couple more bites left.

Bobby and Charlie finished up before walking into the living room.

Bobby: I'll wait on you all to get finished, me and Charlie will wait in the living area.

Esta: Sure go right ahead.

Bobby & Charlie sat on the couch in the living area and discussed a few things, which gave them a few extra minutes to talk everything over.

Charlie: Well Bobby, you and me are about to get our sweet revenge on those evil bastards.

Bobby: Yeah I'm ready when you are Charlie, Iv'e hated those wicked morons from the beginning.

Charlie: They won't even know what hit the place when we are finished with it.

Just then Clyde, Esta, and the others walked into the living area.

Clyde: Okay is everyone ready?

Ready said both Charlie and Bobby at the same time as they grabbed their book bags and dashed for the car.

Esta: They must be eager to singe the hair on those rogue teachers aren't they.

Ruby: Yeah I can see that, hope they fry everything in sight there, but they need to let all kids escape first.

Clyde, Esta and the others except Roy got into the car, because he had his own vehicle and followed them to the rogue school building.

Clyde: Charlie, Bobby, I will be following you both into the porable classroom, you both take your seats as normal, I will be telling them off, they will eventually tell me to get out and I know the both of you will be upset, but I will be 2 miles from the massive fire.

Bobby: Got it dad.

Charlie: Don't worry Bobby, everything will be fine, it all ends today and I mean today.

Bobby: You're right about that, they will pay big time.

Esta: What location do we need to be at so we can be at a safe distance from that massive explosion.

Ruby: Yeah we don't want to get cooked by both Bobby's and Charlie's wrath.

Charlie: Oh I forgot, about some 2 way radios I swiped from the old shop compound I destroyed a few days ago, you all can use them, I will keep one in my bookbag and Bobby as well will keep one, I have 4 at least, here are 2 of them.

Clyde: Thanks, glad you thought of those.

Bobby: Well contact you both when the damage has been meted out.

Bobby, Charlie and the rest finally arrived at the pathetic school, but the staff didn't know what was in store for them.

Principal Broome: Why is there so many in that vehicle with both Bobby and Charlie?

Loiuse Turner: I don't know, but I have a feeling something is up.

Bobby, Charlie and Clyde walked into the hallway and started down it in a fast like pace.

Just then another teacher Mrs. Mahaffey yelled at Clyde.

Hey why the hell are you with them?!

Clyde: Is it any of your concern lady!

Mrs. Mahaffey: No and Charlie, Bobby stop that damn running right now this instant, I mean it!

Charlie: You will be the one that will be running you phsycopathic witch.

Mrs. Mahaffey: Just shut up and get both of your asses to class.

Bobby: You will face the ultimate wrath you old witch.

Bobby,Clyde and Charlie finally reached Mrs. Ford's room and took theire respective seats.

Mrs. Bishop: There is the both of you brats.

Clyde: Call them that all you want, but you haven't seen what they have in store for the both of you all, and every other staff member here for that matter.

Mrs. Petty: You threatening us Mr. Atkins?!

Clyde: No that is not a threat it is a 110% promise, I am tired of you treating Bobby and his newly adopted sister like pure trash.

Mrs. Bishop: They wouldn't be if they would listen and pay attention to what we are saying.

They argument went on for about 3 minutes until Bobby broke down and started crying, Charlie was crying as well, but not as much as Bobby.

Get out and get the hell out now! said Mrs. Bishop in a loud tone.

Clyde: I will, and you better prepare yourself you two evil rogues.

Clyde then slammed the door as he went out.

Mrs. Petty: You think your dad is capable of stopping us, look at me and stop that damn crying.

Bobby: You evil bitch, you are now in for it.

Mrs. Bishop: Whoa some choice words that ehh Bobby.

Just then Charlie's hair started waving and turning its familiar orange red color.

Mrs: Bishop: Is it me or is it getting extremely hot in here?!

Charlie: Okay every student make a run for it, now, run, run, run from here as far as you can get.

Hey everyone back in their seats I mean it said .

Bobby: Its too damn late, they are all out and from here, same with all of the 500 some odd students.

Charlie: Now you are in for the ultimate fiery experience.

Just then Mrs. Bishop's shoulders exploded into jet like flames.

Nooooooo stop, stop, what are you doing?!

Bobby: You're next Mrs. Pathetic Petty.

Bobby sent a flaming ball of fire straight to Mrs. Petty's face, then he finished her off and both Charlie and Bobby left the 2 burning bodies inside the portable classroom that had now been partially burned.

Charlie: Lets get out now and finish off this are starting with that portable.

Charlie and Bobby ran 300 feet from the portable before unleashing a series of fireballs, with the first destroying the portable that they had class in, the other fireballs destroying the other 6.

The other teachers heard the loud explosions from outside, but before they could run to the back exit that was adjacent to the cleaning supply room, the final stretch of the hallway where the concrete ramp is attached to got blown away.

Principal Broome: We better leave quick or else we will be toast here!

Charlie: Bobby finish off the main building quick!

Bobby unleashed 3 massive sized balls of flame that took out the smaller brick buiding in the back as well as another portable, the cafeteria area was destroyed as well, but 15 out of the 39 staff escaped and ran for their vehicles.

Bobby: Charlie they are getting away, finish them off quick.

Charlie destroyed the remaining rogue teachers and principal, the entire building was one big smoking ruin.

Bobby: Come on Charlie, lets contact dad, our mission is finished here.

Bobby: Dad, come in can you read me.

Clyde: Yes son loud and clear.

Bobby: We got them all dad, mission accomplished, I repeat mission accomplished.

Clyde: You all put on quite a display, we could see the huge explosion from where we were at, job well done to the both of you.

Charlie: Thanks, we couldn't have done it without the help of Bobby.

Charlie: Come on Bobby, lets get to the other side of the road and away from this massive inferno.

Bobby and Charlie, ran to the other side of the road and contacted Clyde to pick them up.

Bobby: Okay dad, were ready to get out of here, me and Charlie are hid behind this store accross the street.

Clyde: On our way, just stay behind the store until we arrive okay.

Bobby: Okay, but make haste, its more likely someone reported this and it will be on the 11:00PM news.

Clyde and the rest finally arrived and picked up both Charlie and Bobby and left to look at the new house in the small unincorporated area of State Line.

Esta: Are you two okay back there.

Charlie: Yes, were both fine, we took care of those goons,all students escaped unscathed except for a few bully students, we got them as well, the lunch staff escaped as well, they were nice.

Bobby: Yeah, that finishes them off, lets head to the house we were talking about.

Clyde: We will get there when we get there Bobby.

Bobby: Okay, Its just that I'm anxious to see this place.

Charlie: Patience Bobby.

Bobby: Okay.

Everyone finally arrived at the farmhouse that belonged to a store owner whose last name was Ramsey.

Charlie: Wow, this place looks like it would be wonderful to live in.

Bobby: I got to see the inside of this.

Bobby and his family were exploring the house and looking at the rooms and such especially the double living spaces.

Charlie: Bobby, why does this house have 2 living rooms?

Bobby: I don't know, strange to be a fact.

Just then there was a strange buzzing noise coming from outside the house.

Charlie: Bobby, what is that noise that sounds like a giant mosquito?

Bobby looked outside to discover that it was an ultralight aircraft, but these are not the friendly guys that own the small airfield on down the road from them, these ultralights were all black with red stripes on each wing and were swooping in for a landing in a field off of Meeting House Rd.

Charlie: Bobby, what are those pilots up to in those planes, I saw them land and can still hear their engines running as if they are following the roadway up here, could those be who I think they are.

Bobby: You mean shop agents, said Bobby in a scared tone.

Charlie: Exactly, I seen the letter S on the tail section of all 5 of them.

Bobby and Charlie went back into the house and warned Clyde and the others that there were shop agents in ultralight aircraft driving their planes up the roadway and would be there shortly.

Clyde: We better get ourselves out of here and back to where we currently live.

Esta: I agree with you, lets get out of here.

Clyde and the others left in a hurry and raced back to the house they were living in on Big Island Rd.

Shoot they done left, how are we going to catch them.

Oh let them be, we'll fly and land on that dirt road they live on, its still daytime and the planes need cooling off and fuel anyways.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

Chapter.7 The Shop Agents Visit The Family & Moving Into The New Residence

The family finally arrived back at their current residence and settled down at the kitchen table to rest from the destruction that happened earlier that morning, but all was quiet until the family heard the sound of small aircraft.

Clyde: Where is that noise coming from, I can hear them off in the distance.

Bobby: I know that sound from anywhere, its those shop agents and those ultralight aircraft of theirs, they have followed us all the way here.

Charlie: Oh shoot, they have landed on the dirt road that leads up to here, Bobby, you and me better hide in your room.

Bobby and Charlie hid in the room where Bobby slept to keep safe.

Just then the 5 aircraft pulled up close in front of the small home where the family resided.

Ruby: What is up with this, couldn't you all use cars instead of those flying go-karts.

Ken: Nothing personal, we heard that a local school got decimated earlier this morning and that Charlie and another child were involved, how did he manage to gain Charlie's abilites I don't know.

Clyde: How you followed us all the way here I don't know either, now I suggest you leave before the 5 of you back traffic up on this road, it maybe small and secondary, but there are others who would like to get through here and you have your planes blocking the roadway.

Ken: I suggest you keep quiet there, we are the only remaining shop members still alive, and we intend one rebuilding our compound, but in a new location.

Esta: Build all you want, but it won't avail you anything because it will be torched just like the one Charlie did when she escaped from you all the last time.

Suit yourself said another shop member, but we will be back later one and we will have all of you in our new facility.

Just then Charlie and Bobby walked out the door and made their bold statement.

Bobby: You may kidnapp me, Charlie and my family, but you pathetic scumbags will face the same fate that Rainbird and his former team faced.

Charlie: My brother is correct about that, will go be roasted just like the rest.

Just then the 5 shop members flew off and out of the distance.

Charlie: Come on back inside and lets rest and talk about what we just witnessed.

Bobby: Coming right away, Only thing that gets to me is our new residence we will be moving into shortly.

Charlie: I see, they have teamed up and hangered their tiny planes at a site called State Line Airpark, Its managed by a guy nicknamed Sharkey.

Bobby: Yeah I seen one of those same aircraft back when I lived in a singlewide mobilehome on Island Ford Rd. It was Orange and Black, It only say under an open shed, no hangars like that place has.

Charlie: I see, are all those that fly at that airfield shop agents?

Bobby: No, most of them are very friendly, me and my dad will take you to watch them fly around, when we get moved in over at the new place.

Charlie: Wow neat, always loved planes in a way.

Bobby: Its a cool place, has a 1500x50 feet grass runway, enough for them to take off on, but we have to watch our backs though about those 5 shop agents that keep their planes there.

Charlie: I agree with you there.

Esta: Bobby, Charlie, where are you both at?

Bobby: We are in the living are mom, we were talking about the new location we were moving to, I know Charlie is going to like it there, and you might wan't to school us at home, it would be more easier on us.

Esta: Sure thing Bobby, me and Clyde will do that.

Charlie: Did you hear that, both of us get home schooled, but how is that possible without a tutor?

Bobby: There will have to be one hired out to teach us, but that will come when we move.

Mom, how much longer is it until we move to the new residence?

Esta: We start packing up some things as soon as the power and water is turned on at the place

Just then the phone rings from Mr. Ramsay.

Esta: Hello.

Mr. Ramsay, Mrs. Atkins, the power and water are on, you are now free to start moving some of your items into here.

Esta: Okay thanks, glad to hear.

Bobby, Charlie, get your belongings and pack them up in these boxes and put them on the back of Clyde's truck, we are heading out to move some of our things in, said Esta.

Bobby: Charlie, you can stuff these 2 boxes and I'll get these 2 boxes, I would suggest that we carry one box of items at a time, the light stuff that is, because the heavier items are too heavy for us kids.

Clyde: I'll agree with the both of you, the lighter items will be more easy on you.

Charlie: Come on Bobby, let's get these item on the back of the truck so we can get started moving in, the beds and other heavier items they can pack up.

Bobby: Well that is all of my personal belongings, Charlie you have all of yours packed away, want to make sure nothing gets left behind, and those lot 6, you may want to put into a metal container, also mark your name on the box that contains your items and I'll put my name on my items.

Charlie: Thanks for reminding me of that Bobby or else I would have forgotton.

Just then the rest of the family came out with the bed railings and placed them on the truck bed with the other stuff.

Clyde: You all might want to put your belongings in the front seat so they won't get damaged by the other heavier items.

Bobby: Thanks for reminding us of that dad, Charlie get your belongings as well.

Charlie: Sure will, where about do I put these, this truck cab is small.

Bobby: We will be using another vehicle, you can place them in the back seat, just carry that lot 6 stuff with you since it is the smallest of the items.

Everything was finally emptied out of the house and was ready to be moved into the new residence.

Clyde: Is everyone ready to go.

Bobby: Sure am, lets get everything to our new residence.

Bobby,Charlie and the rest of the others loaded up everything and left for the new residence that evening.

Bobby: I'll show you your room where you'll sleep Charlie.

Charlie: Sure I appreciate that Bobby, you're a very special brother to me, is it okay if I can see your room too Bobby?

Bobby: Yeah, sure, mine is on the far right of the house, I forgot to say this house has 2 secret rooms in it.

Charlie: Secret rooms? I'm excited about this.

Patience, you'll see when we get there.

Esta: I imagine you 2 are exicted about this new place.

We are said Charlie and Bobby at the same time.

Just then they turned off on highway 221 A and headed towards the new residence.

Charlie: I see a small gas station with a sign that says Space, It has an Earth and Moon on its logo.

Bobby: That was the store I was telling you about, the owner is friendly, you should stop in there and buy a few things someday.

Charlie: I will, but right now we need to focus on moving all of this stuff in, and its going to take a while.

Bobby: It will, the beds will take the longest to reassemble and have their mattresses placed back on them as well as the sheets and pillows.

Just then everyone got out and went to work moving in the items and other stuff.

Bobby: Okay Charlie, your room will be this one,tell me what you think about it.

Charlie: While its pretty, and it has a lavendar painted wall, my favorite color.

Bobby: Glad you love it, need help with your items?

Charlie: That will be okay, let the others finish assembling my bed first, then we will take care of that.

Bobby: Yeah forgot about that, lets go see the kitchen.

Charlie: Sure would love to see what is there.

Charlie: Wow, this kitchen has nice countertops and cabinets, not to mention a sink to your right when you walk in.

Bobby: Yeah, its fancy looking, want to see the secret rooms?

Yeah sure said Charlie with a giggle.

Charlie: Now this is neat, Iv'e always liked secret areas, what did the previous residents keep in here?

Bobby: Pretty much of what they owned, because it wouldn't fit in the other rooms, these are also used as bedrooms too.

Esta: How are you both liking the new residence so far.

Bobby & Charlie: It looks wonderful, we like it a lot.

Clyde: Glad you all do, it won't be long until we have to get ready for bed, we have like 2 and a half hours left to get everything in place.

Just then Bobby grabbed a large powerful industrial fan and placed in his room, but Charlie was amazed at the fan.

Charlie: Whoa, now that is a wind machine.

Bobby: Yes sure is, this thing can cool down a room in a minute or so.

Charlie: But Bobby, its in the middle of November, don't you think that thing will freeze you this time of year?

I was talking about using it in front of the wood stove that is in the middle room, it will circulate heat across most of the house.

Charlie: Oh that was what you was thinking.

Well everyone finally got everything organized and moved in, including the beds and ate dinner as well.

Esta: Okay, time for bed Bobby, you too Charlie, did Bobby show you your new room?

Charlie: Yes, I love my new lavendar colored room.

Esta: Glad you like it, did Bobby help you put your items away?

Charlie: Yes he helped me, he is a very nice person.

Well, we need to get this woodstove heated up, its cold in here,said Esta.

Charlie: No problem, Bobby, go get some dry wood and a few logs and place in this wood stove please.

Bobby: Yes sure thing.

Bobby went and grabbed the wood and placed it into the stove and Charlie did her pyro work on it and it was warm in about 2 minutes.

Bobby: Well I think I'll place this fan about 4 feet from the heat and use a low setting.

Charlie, wise idea a high setting would only create a cold wind for everyone else except you and me, because both of us now have pyrokenetic abilities.

Esta: Well see you all tomorrow, enjoy your first night here.

Bobby: Good night mom and dad, you too Charlie.

Charlie: Good night Bobby.

Clyde: Its nice that Bobby and Charlie are enjoying the place, that small airfield is pretty busy during the daytime, might take the both of them to see it tomorrow.

Esta: That would be a great idea, just watch out for those shop people.

Clyde: Will keep an eye out for them.

Everyone was finally in bed and enjoying their first night in the new house, but didn't know what was waiting on them until the next day which would be a scary thing for them at the airfield.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

 **Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid**

Chapter.8 The Visit To The Airfield & The Shop Looks For Bobby & Charlie

The next morning, Esta got up to prepare breakfast and called everyone to the table.

Esta: Okay everyone its ready come on in the kitchen and take your place at the table.

Bobby: Coming right away, whatever you cooked smells yummy.

Charlie: Me too, wait for me Bobby.

Bobby sat down and waited until all were seated, before being served.

Esta: Hope you like it, Its homemade buscuits and sausage gravy and cantaloupe.

Bobby: It tastes wonderul, thanks mom.

Esta: You're welcome, glad you enjoy it.

Charlie: Thanks too, I like meals like this.

Clyde: Did the both of you enjoy your first night here.

Bobby&Charlie: Sure did, we enjoy and love it here.

Bobby: Charlie, you will like this awesome airfield, these planes are very small and mostly carry one person at the most.

Charlie: Are they noisy?

Bobby: Pretty much yes, the prop makes up for the most noise, the engine itself isn't all that noisy.

Charlie: Can't wait to see this place.

Esta: Well, hurry up and eat before you all go anywhere.

Bobby: I'm only halfway done, just hope none of those shop people show up over there, that is all we need.

Clyde: I agree with Bobby, those people are a nuisance.

Bobby: Not to worry, Charlie will take care of them if they start something.

Esta: I don't know if that is a good idea Bobby, Charlie would risk destroying a lot of planes over there.

Charlie: Your mom is correct, that guy manages a lot of expensive stuff there, we don't want to get too aggressive.

Bobby, Charlie and the rest finished eating and Clyde,Bobby and Charlie left for the airfield.

Bobby, this place is less than a mile from here, actually behind that wooded area in front of us where that grey house sits at.

Charlie: Only that short distance, we could have rode bikes there.

Bobby: Dad, how about taking us to Mr. Ramsays store here so we can buy me and Charlie a soda and a candy bar please .

Clyde: Sure, I need to stop and fill the car with gas anyway and go and buy a couple of things as well.

Bobby and Charlie went in and grabbed a Mountain Dew and walked into some candy that looked like orange sticks.

Charlie: Chicko sticks? what is that.

Bobby: That is a cansy that tastes like peanut butter brittle sortof, there are some Hershey Bars over there if you want one.

Charlie: No, I think I'll get some of these other things you mentioned.

Bobby: Okay ready to check out.

Robin Ramsay: Oh hi there, who is this cute blonde headed young girl with you.

Bobby: I'd like you to meet Charlie Mcgee, she is now adopted into my family, just like I was.

Robin Ramsay: Oh hi Charlie, nice to meet you.

Charlie: Nice to meet you too, here are the items we are going to pay for.

Robin Ramsay: Okay, that will be $3.48

Bobby: Here you go.

Robin Ramsay: Okay, you both have a great day, come back soon.

Bobby: We will, trust us we like your awesome store.

Clyde: You both ready?

Bobby: Yes let's head on over to the airfield.

Charlie,Bobby and Clyde, pulled onto Scruggs Rd, the road that lead less than 1/4 miles to the airfield.

Bobby: See that hangar behind the woods, that is where they keep the planes sheltered at.

Charlie: Wow, this place is neat, just like you said.

Bobby,Charlie and Clyde pulled up into the driveway of the property and go out and met a guy by the name of Clark Summey.

Clark: How you all doing.

Charlie: We are doing fine, nice airfield you got here.

Clark: Why thanks, we have a few who will be flying in a few minutes want to stick around.

Bobby: Yes, sure would I like small planes like these.

Just then one of the pilots dragged his X-1 Phantom out, it was colored red on the front part of the wings, white in the center with blue ailerons, the tail section was blue and red.

Charlie: Come on lets go say hi to that guy.

Charlie: Hi, that is one cool plane you have there, oh and I see a name on the backside of it, it that your name?

Steve: Yes, my name is Steven Leach, but just call me Steve.

Charlie: Nice to meet you Steve, I'm with Bobby here, me and him just moved into a large farmhouse not too far from here and I'm his sister.

Steve: Well, nice to meet you Charlie, you have nice blonde hair.

Charlie: Thanks, but my main reason is to protect Bobby here who is now my brother, he has had to face a lot of evil school teachers, but he doesn't have to worry about that any longer, we are homeschooled now.

Steve: Homeschooled?

Bobby: Yes, my mom has hired a tutor to come out and teach us for 3 hours, in the morning and after that we have the rest of the day to ourselves.

Steve: Well ain't you both lucky.

Charlie: Yes, the teachers we had formaly were rough and very disrespectful, so me and Bobby took care of their bitter ways, but that is a secret.

Steve: Well okay, I'm off flying now you both clear this prop, its very dangerous.

Charlie: Okay, Bobby stand away from the plane please and lets get off of the runway.

Bobby and Charlie walked back to the open hangar door and watched as Steve took off in his small ultralight aircraft.

Charlie: They sound unique, not like ordinary planes do.

Bobby: Those use 2 stroke engines, mostly made for racing karts and dirt bikes.

Charlie: Wow, you're smart Bobby.

Bobby: Indeed I am.

Just then nother pilot by the name of Bill Allison dragged his plane out of the hangar.

Bobby: Look another guy is ready to fly his plane, Charlie.

Charlie: Wow, he has a nice plane its all yellow and blue colored.

Bobby: Yeah, he flies here as well, and I forgot to tell you that there is a guy by the name of Kenneth that comes here too, he's a nice person.

Charlie: What plane does he own?

Bobby: A quicksilver MX original, its all black with 4 colored stripes on the wings and the tail section is red, that thing sounds cool, oh here he comes now pulling into the driveway.

Kenneth just got out and pushed his MX out onto the grassy area and inspected before taking off.

Kenneth: Hi there, how are you kids doing.

Were doing fine, we came here to watch you all fly, but we have to keep an eye out for some rogue pilots, they are secret agents that want to kidnap both of us and Bobby's family.

Kenneth: That is terrible.

Bobby: It is, they are 5 of them and they fly the same aircraft like this, we need to keep close watch, their planes are X1 Phantoms, just like Steve and Bills are, but they are all black and red.

Kenneth: Not to worry if we see them, we will hide the both of you in a safe location in the hangar.

Bobby: Thanks, I appreciate that.

Kenneth: You're welcome said Kenneth as he patted Bobby on the head in a soft manner.

Charlie: Why did he pat you on the head?

Bobby: Its nothing, just his way of showing care, everyone thinks I'm very adorable here.

Charlie: Well you are to be exact Bobby.

Just then everyone heard the sound of the 5 planes that the shop agents have been flying for a while.

Charlie: Oh shoot, I hear them coming said Charlie in a loud tone.

Bobby: We need to hide quickly.

Clark: The both of you kids better follow me inside my place, I will hide you in one of the rooms and keep you there, and here is a soda for the both of you, I don't like the looks of how those 5 pilots are acting.

Charlie and Bobby followed Clark Summey into one of the bedrooms and stayed in the closet, he made Clyde stay inside with them as well.

Clark: I see them coming in right now and they just landed, we better settle this nicely.

I agree with you on that said another pilot.

Just then the 5 pilots emerged from their planes and walked towards Mr. Summey.

Clark: Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?

Ken: Yes as a matter of fact there is, we are looking for this girl in this photograph, she was last seen with a boy by the name of Bobby.

Bill Allison: I don't know what you are talking about, but if you are up to threatening them or their family in any manner, I suggest you leave this airfield now.

Leo: Who the hell asked you, I was talking to Mr. Summey here.

Mr. Summey: Hey you don't have to be so rotten with your speech, now you better do as Bill asked or I'm calling the police.

Just then Mrs. Summey walked out and confronted the shop agents.

Delores: Hey what is all of this about.

Clark: These guys are intending to harm that little girl and her family, including the little boy that is with them as well.

Delores: Is that so, I suggest you get off of our property and fly off and keep flying.

Leo: Very well then if they are here, they will be in for a shock when they return to their home.

Clark: Just go, or I'm calling the cops.

The 5 agents finally left and flew off to the west and it was safe for Bobby,Charley and Clyde to come out of the Summey residence.

Mr. Summey: Okay you 3 can come out now, they left.

Charlie: Sheesh that was close.

Bobby: Yeah good thing we stayed in that room.

Just then Charley handed Bobby one of the lot 6 containers that she told him to put 6 drops in any beverage that he drinks.

Delores: What is that in that container you have there young lady?

Charlie: Oh its sugar sacharin, nothing much, just something to sweeten out soda a bit, oh and my name is Charlie Mcgee, never met you before.

Delores: Oh well hi there Charlie, you are very adorable and so is your brother.

Charlie: Why thank you very much, that is sweet of you, and those guys that flew off, they were shop agents.

Delores: Shop agents?

Bobby: Yes, they want to do experiments on us because of mine and Charlie's abilities.

Clark: Abilites? what kind of abilities.

Charlie: If we showed you, you all would freak out at it, these abilites of ours are unlike any other, Bobby will show you what he can do with this piece of obsidian.

Bobby: Okay here goes.

Bobby did his pyrokenetic ability and melted the obsidian to lava to prove why the shop are after them constantly.

Delores: Why Iv'e never seen anything like this, this is scary.

Bobby: Yes, and its a very dangerous ability if not controlled carefully, I just did a slow heating to that obsidian.

Just then Clyde told both Charlie and Bobby it was time to head back to the house, but they will be in for a scary shock when they arrive back home.

Bobby&Charlie: Bye Bye Mr. and Mrs Summey, it was fun visiting your place.

Delores: You all come back soon, we will be having a fly-in in a month from now.

Bobby: Will do that, see ya.

Bobby,Charlie and Clyde left to return home, stay tuned for Chapter 9

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

Chapter.9 The Shop Kidnapping&Test Conduction Part 1

Clyde,Bobby & Charlie arrived back at home from leaving State Line Airpark

Clyde: Okay were home, the both of you can get out now.

Bobby: Well that was fun at the airfield wasn't it Charlie.

Charlie: Yeah except for those stupid creeps in those red and black planes.

Bobby: Lets go inside and rest.

Charlie: Good idea, I'm a little tired for the time being.

Charlie & Bobby rested on the sofa for about 10 minutes, but noticed something strange, all was silent in the house exept for the crackling of the fireplace.

Charlie: Bobby, do you notice something different about the place, I haven't heard your mother,John nor Roy talking, something is up and we need to find out, you search the kitchen, I'll search the bedrooms and bathroom.

Bobby: Got it.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and yelled for his mother and John.

Mom!, John!, Roy are anyone here?!

Esta yelled Clyde as well.

Just then Bobby found a letter which appeared to be a ransom letter ordering them too come to the new shop compound and follow their orders or they would never see their parents and other 2 relatives again.

Bobby: Blast those pathetic morons, come and look at this letter I found Charlie, its a ransom letter!

Charlie: Oh no those bastards didn't, they will pay for kidnapping.

Clyde: We got to do something you all.

Ken: That is right, you better do something or you 2 little brats will never see your mother and the other 2 again.

Charlie: You foolish creep, you will pay big time.

Marvin: All we want is for you to come with us and cooperate with us.

Charlie: You better tell us where you got them, and we will go with you and do what you wan't but after that you better let them go as well as me and my brother here along with his dad!

Marvin: I heard your brother has special abilities as well and we are going to do tests on the both of you.

Bobby: Okay, we will do the stupid tests for you, but I warn you all, it won't be a pleasant sight I bet you on that.

Charlie: Yes, my brother here will singe you all to hell, you got that?!

Ken: Just come with us said Ken in an angered tone.

Bobby, Charlie and Clyde went with the shop members to the new shop location located in Hiawassee Georgia, the building was located next to a large lake.

Bobby: Charlie, were here at yet another terrible place like you once was.

Ken: Alright all of you out this instant!

Charlie: Unless you know you will go down just like the others I'll incinerate you, you piece of scum.

Marvin: Is that so.

Just then Marvin tried to grab Charlie, but she ignited his lower pants leg like she did a soldier at the airport last time when she and her real father were trying to escape Rainbird and the others.

Marvin: Damn, somebody put me out quick.

Ken: Here, I have a pail here I'll take care of it, said Ken pouring the water over the flames.

Marvin: Thanks, that little brat tried to burn my feet off, not to mention her new friend Bobby, has the same ability.

Bobby: That is correct, I could have roasted the both of you goons, but you better keep your word and let us and the rest of our family go if we show you.

Marvin: Sure, just come with us.

Bobby,Charlie and Clyde entered the new shop compound building and walked to their rooms.

Charlie: This looks almost like the last place I took out.

Bobby: I see, also I seen what looked like a test conduction room as well, did it look about the same?

Charlie: Yes, sure did, only this room has blue painted elevator doors, the place I destroyed had stainless steel chrome, but was no match for the heat I created, it warped the doors and damaged the cables in the elevator's shaft.

Esta: Bobby, good thing you came, we need you to get us out of here, said Esta in a screaming tone.

Bobby: We will get you out in no time mom, just remain calm.

Marvin: I see that you spotted your mom in one of the other rooms.

Bobby: You better let my mom, her brother and her son out of here if we cooperate with you, you bastard, or else you will face fiery vengeance from both me and Charlie.

Charlie: My new friend and brother is correct about that you freak, you will be burned toast if you don't let us go after we do you stupid test.

Ken: Trust us we will let you and your family go free, lets just see what you are capable of.

Charlie: Bobby he wants us to show him, we will put on quite an explosive show for him.

Bobby: Could not agree more with you, let's do this.

Bobby and Charlie went into the testing area to prepare for the first phase of the test.

Bobby: Huh? Wooden cubes, this should be a real pushover.

Charlie: I had wooden chips, very similar but very easy to ignite.

Ken: You two in there are ready?

Bobby: Ready when you are you scumbag

Charlie: Me as well, good thing you and your idiotic friends are behind that fire proof glass wall, or you will be eating these char broiled cubes we are about to burn to crisp.

Bobby and Charlie concentrated on the wooden cubes which were 3 inches in all 3 dimensions until they began to smolder then erupt into flames that were pinkish and blue colored, then caused them to fly into the glass that the evil shop agents were behind.

Marvin: Wow good thing this glass is every inch thick or we would be scorched by those wooden cubes.

Bobby: You got that correct you moron, now you better let me, Charlie and my family out of this evil place.

Charlie: You heard my friend here!, let us out we both mean it!

Just then another shop agent by the name of Derek showed up.

Derek, I'm afraid not, you two brats and your family still have to stay here.

Charlie: What did you call me and my friend?!, We will incinerate this compound if you don't let us out of here.

Bobby: Yeah, You will wish you haven't said that, you crooked villain.

Derek: I can say whatever I please, I am Rainbird's assistant.

Charlie: Yeah whatever!, by the time we get done with this place you won't even tell which room is which.

Quiet, you 2 have at least 2 more phases of this test to go, the next will involve both of you burning cinder blocks.

Bobby: Cinder blocks?, isn't that what you burned Charlie when you were kidnapped the last time?

Charlie: Sure is, we both can take these out as well, they can create a wall higher than this ceiling if they want.

Bobby: I'm with you all the way 110%

Charlie: I knew you would say that, lets do this and show them we mean business said Charlie with a huge smile.

Derek: Okay guys, lets bring on the cinderblocks and get the wall built.

Marvin: Right away sir, but let the two kids rest before we conduct phase 2 and they are probably hungry too.

Esta: You better let go of my 2 kids this instant, you won't have to face execution by law inforcement.

Clyde: She is right, my son and his new sister will burn all of you alive!

Just shut up in there you all, we are finding them something to eat.

Clyde and Esta at the same time, you better, and you better find something for us and John and Roy to eat as well.

Just then the shop agents took Bobby and Charlie into a strange looking kitchen with a table big enough for both of them and their family.

Bobby: Mom, glad to know you are okay.

Esta: I am son, I am proud that you are here to save us.

Marvin: Here you go, hope you all enjoy these burgers.

Bobby: What the heck, everyone look at these burgers, they are half cooked.

Charlie: No problem, good thing they are still out of the bun, me and Bobby will take care of it.

Charlie and Bobby finished off cooking the half cooked burgers in a metal skillet on a stove that they didn't know was there, same way for the potatoes as well.

Bobby: Okay everyone, they should be done now, those crazy morons could have killed us with raw meat.

Clyde: Couldn't more agree with you, those idiots lost their minds.

Charlie: Well dinner is served everyone.

John: Bout time I'm starving here.

Bobby: Here you go Dad.

Charlie: And here is a plate for you Mrs Atkins.

Esta: Thank you, and you can call me Mom now since you are now Bobby's adopted little sister.

Charlie: Why thanks, that was sweet of you mom.

Bobby: Well lets enjoy this food shall we before me and Charlie has to do phase 2 of our dumb demonstration for those goons in the other room, good thing this eating area is sound proof.

Charlie: Got that right said Charlie who was handing the potatoes to Clyde.

Bobby: Right we don't want them to know about how we will do the cinderblock demonstration, their socalled unbreakable glass wall will have quite a few cracks after me and Charlie are done.

Bobby: My these fried potatoes are delish, but could use a little salt.

Charlie: A little?!, you put like half a teaspoon on yours don't you know that is bad for you? hand those over and let me scrape some of that salt off as well as black pepper too.

Esta: Thanks for repremanding him Charlie, he is a salt maniac as well as goes for black pepper.

Charlie: Here, I scraped most of that salt away, be careful next time when you load your food with sodium.

Bobby: Sorry about that, it's just the taste that I like.

Charlie: Well taste is one thing, but overdoing is another.

Bobby,Charlie and the rest of the family finished eating and put the plates in the sink that looked to be mildly rusted a bit.

Charlie: Don't they ever maintain things around here?, look at this sink, its got a tint of rust on it.

Bobby: I see that, but I found some CLR to fix that before we wash these dishes.

Charlie, Hey, Hey, have you used this before?

Bobby: No, but I'll let my mom use it, she's more experienced with cleaning agents.

Charlie: Good idea Bobby, glad you opted out of that and gave the opportunity to your mom.

Bobby and Charlie went into a room where an old game console was located, it was an old NES with the light zapper and they played duck hunt while taking turns for each round.

Charlie: Wow you're good at this, but those duck get faster each level.

Bobby: Yeah they are supposed to do that, its to teach you to be quicker with the light gun, this game also has Super Mario 1985, only has 32 levels, could have added more though.

Charlie: Okay it's my turn now, you just finished round 15 smart boy.

Bobby: Here you go, round 16, think you can get all 10 of them and score a perfect on it.

Charlie: We will see about that.

Bobby: Okay, just to say, the dog will make fun of you if you miss both ducks, I forgot to mention, there is a clay pigeon game on this too as well, you might want to play that if you get annoyed by the dog making fun of you, I couldn't stand him either, I would blast away at the TV screen trying to shoot him, but all I get is the zap sound from the game while the dog still laughs at me.

Charlie: I aggree with you, lets do clay pigions instead.

Bobby: Okay, this game you shoot clay pigions, and you start of by shooting 2 at a time until the round is complete, but don't get comfortable, it speeds up with each level.

Charlie: Thanks for the information on this, you're very helpful.

Bobby and Charlie played until it was time for bed at the compound.

Esta & Clyde: Bobby, Charlie, it is 9:30, time to get ready for bed, but shower first.

Bobby will do dad.

Charlie: Me to as well dad

Marvin: Well isn't that sweet of the both of you.

Charlie: We weren't talking to you you pail of scum, and thanks for the half cooked dinner you served us, good thing we found a half decent working range to finish cooking what we had to eat!

Bobby & Charlie got ready for bed because tomorrow was the cinderblock test and the final phase of the test.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note, I do not own Firestarter, this is just a fanfiction story I created

Charlie Helps A Local Chesnee Kid

Chapter.10 The Shop Kidnapping&Test Conduction Part 2

The next day finally arrived when Bobby and Charlie were to do the next and final phases of their pyrokenetic ability tests, but they had to wash up for breakfast first.

Esta: Bobby, Charlie, time to get up and get washed and dressed, it is 7:00 AM.

Bobby: Coming mom, Charlie are you awake.

Charlie: Yes, I'm awake, just trying to get see, everything is blurry for the time being.

Bobby: You will be woke up after washing up a bit, and after we have breakfast.

Charlie: Yeah I am hungry right now, will meet you in the kitchen when we get done.

Bobby and Charlie washed up and made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table and waited on breakfast to get prepared.

Charlie: Looks as if we are having sausage, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast.

Esta: You guessed it, how did you know?

Charlie: I seen everything on the counter, me and Bobby will be sitting here discussing what we will be doing while you cook.

Esta: Okay, but try to be quiet as possible okay, those guys are close by in a room adjecent to the kitchen.

Bobby: Oh forgot, sorry mom.

Esta: Its okay, just be quiet as possible.

Bobby: Charlie, when we both get our walls of cinderblocks hot enough to explode into the glass wall, lets back away as far as possible to avoid too much debris hitting us, okay?

Charlie: Okay, good point said Charlie whispering.

Charlie: Your cooking smells wonderful Mom.

Esta: Thanks Charlie, you are a sweet and brave little girl, but dangerous to those guys, and about both you and your brother's abilities, only use them when neccessary, like during this Shop war we are having right now.

Bobby: Got you there mom, we would never harm a person unless it is a have to case.

Charlie: Same with me, I care about others, but when we feel threatened, we must defend ourselves, including you and the rest of the family.

Esta: I know Charlie, why don't you and Bobby wake up the others to let them know that breakfast is about finished.

Bobby: Sure thing mom, come with me Charlie, lets get everyone awake to eat, because we must eat quickly because the test is shortly.

Charlie: Right behind you Bobby.

Bobby and Charlie woke everyone up and led them to the kitchen where it was nice and warm inside along with the sweet aroma of the pancakes.

Bobby: Hope you like pancakes, sausage and eggs, know it sounds strange in an kitchen other than our home, but we will be out of here soon.

Clyde: Bobby, you and Charlie sit over at the far end of the table, your plates are already prepared.

Bobby and Charlie took their appropriate places at the table, but waited until everyone else was seated and ready to eat.

Bobby: Is everyone seated now?

Esta: Yes everyone is at the table Bobby.

Charlie: Bobby can you pass me the syrup please.

Bobby: Yes sure, here you go.

Charlie: Thanks, we need to eat up quick, they will be here any minute to get us and take us to that creepy room again.

Bobby: Right, but nothing to worry, the room will be pretty decimated by the time we are done with it.

Charlie: You must like those pancakes Bobby, you are nearly done with your plate.

Bobby: Yes, just anxious to show those idiots what you and I are made of.

Clyde: Bobby, keep it down they can hear you.

Bobby: Sorry, kinda got a bit loud there.

Marvin: Well I'm glad you all are enjoying those pancakes and eggs, because it will soon be your last meal.

Clyde: You think so you, you will find out soon what Bobby and his new sister will do to this facility, but they will provide means of escape for us before they level the place.

Ken: Yeah right, the glass in the room they will be in is very thick and mostly indestructible.

Charlie: Indestructible you wish, you dumb creep.

Bobby: She is right, you are about to witness what we are about to do to that testing room for these 2 other tests, and if you all are ready now, lets get it going!

Charlie: You rotten baffoons have those cinderblocks set up yet?!

Marvin: We set them up last night, hope you 2 brats are ready to demonstrate to us what you can do.

Charlie: For the last time, call us a damn brat one more time, and I'll singe you right where you stand!

Bobby: You don't even know who you are fooling with here pal, there will be nothing of this place left when we are finished with it, but my family escapes first.

Ken: We will see about that.

Charlie: I know you will see, this place will be nothing but burned ruins and we will destroy the next one you build which I know you all will, but not you guys because you won't even live to see it fully constructed.

Marvin: How did you know that there young lady.

Charlie: I know, because you freaks never give up and you are always finding a new leader for your so called fake government experiments.

Otis: Just be quiet and head to the experiment room, now!

Bobby: And who might the heck you are.

Otis: I'm Shop's new leader, I'm taking over where Rainbird left off.

Charlie and Bobby went to the experiment room to prepare for the test they were to go through.

Charlie: Okay Bobby, you ready to do this?

Bobby: Sure, ready when they give the green light to us, they will be sorry I know, they can build all of the shop compounds they like, but we will destroy them all and their leaders.

Otis: You 2 in there ready.

Charlie: Sure, but I would advise you to stand away from the glass wall unless you want to be covered in glass shards from pieces of these cinderblocks smacking into it.

Otis: I highly doubt that kid, this wall is bullet proof you know, we even shot it with all sorts of weapons, now lets see what you are capable of.

Charlie: He wants us to know what we are capable of, well he is about to find out, you ready Bobby.

Bobby: Ready when you are Charlie.

Bobby and Charlie concentrated on the cinderblocks until they began to start smoldering.

Ken, I can see the blocks are glowing red hot.

Just then the cinderblocks ignited with a loud roaring flame.

Marvin: Those flames are turning from a normal orange yellow to a pinkish color.

Otis: That is strange, they are more that what we though.

Just then the flames became a blue/violet color and the temperature was over 9000 degrees ferenheit in the room, but Charlie and Bobby had a special shield that protected them from the intense heat and everything melted in the room.

Charlie: Okay Bobby, time to send these blocks flying at them

Bobby and Charlie concentrated enough to make the cinderblocks explode and smash the window enough to make large cracks in it, but Charlie was grazed with a piece of a cinderblock the size less than a centimeter.

Charlie: Ouch my wrist!

Bobby: Charlie!, Let me look at your wrist, are you okay?!

Charlie: Yes I'm fine Bobby, just need something to stop this bleeding, I tryed to shield myself like it did when I was being shot at by the former shop agents a while back, but was too late.

Bobby: Yikes, that is a rough scrape, I have some disinfectant for it so it won't get infected.

Charlie: Thanks Bobby, you're a wonderful friend and brother.

Bobby: You're welcome, now this might sting a bit, here is a wooden stick you can bite on if it hurts to much.

Bobby sprayed some of the solution onto Charlie's wrist that had been scraped badly and Charlie bit down on the stick with such force that it made teeth marks into it

Charlie: Gosh that hurt like heck, here is the stick you gave me too.

Bobby: Damn, you made some impressions in that piece of wood, sure your teeth aren't hurting as well?

Charlie: Not much, now is there any bandages around here, I hope the glass scraped them up way more than me.

Bobby started to get the bandages that were in a drawer that was in the same room that the burned and exploded the cinderblocks in, when he felt a wet substance running down his leg.

Charlie: Bobby, don't look, but you are injured too.

Bobby: Huh, where?

Charlie: Its on your leg Bobby.

Bobby: Oh shoot, well that makes both of us.

Charlie: Its not that bad, just a minor cut, but I'll use the same stuff you used on me to prevent infection.

Bobby and Charlie treated each others wounds and bandaged each other up with some Neosporin that they found as well.

Ken: Ouch my arms and hands, those 2 gave us a shower in glass.

Marvin: We aren't the only ones, look, they had to bandage themselves up from parts of the blocks ricocheting back at them.

Ken: Well I hope they will be well enough to do the final phase of the test then they can be turned loose, well temporary that is.

Bobby: How is your wrist Charlie?

Charlie: Its doing much better, can't feel it hurting much now, its more like a slight itch.

Bobby: Me too, usually wounds like this take at least a few weeks to heal, what is going on here.

Charlie: Should we remove the bandages?

Bobby: Let me see your wrist for a second

Charlie: Sure.

Bobby: Whoa, all I see is a very faint scar and its slowly fading away.

Charlie: What about you, have you checked your leg.

Bobby checked his leg to see if he healed quickly like Charlie did.

Bobby: Well I don't believe this, but that heavy scrape has disappeared, what do you think about that you crazy goons?, we are healed completely.

Marvin: What?!, how.

Charlie and Bobby: Look for yourself said the two showing where the wounds once were.

Ken: Oh man we are so doomed.

Bobby: You got that right scumbag.

Charlie: Yeah, now lets get phase 3 on shall we.

Marvin: Oh yeah you will do that alright, but we aren't telling what it is, you get to choose what to do.

Charlie: Oh we do don't we, well you aren't going to like it, I guarrantee you on that.

Bobby: Yeah we had molton glass in mind.

Marvin: What do you mean molton glass?!

Charlie: You will see, in a few minutes that glass window you got cut up by, will turn into a thick lava like substance, but it will be hit enough to be thinner than that.

Marvin: Even if you did scorch us with melted glass, you still won't get out of here?

Charlie: Bobby, go out of this room for a second and provide a means of escape for our parents and other family.

Bobby: Sure thing Charlie.

Bobby escaped out of the room and freed both of his parents and other family, but made sure they were far enough away from the massive explosion that was about to occur.

Bobby: Okay Charlie I got everyone out safe and secure, lets burn this joint.

Bobby and Charlie focused on the glass until it became a fiery liquid and incinerated the shop agents that were inside, then they made their way out of the building back to their parents a good distance away before unleashing 25 massive balls of flame that decimated the whole complex, but sadly 2 of the agents escaped to once again form another shop compound, so the adventure continues.

End of Chapter 10


End file.
